


Dance Me to the End of Love

by steepled_fingers



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steepled_fingers/pseuds/steepled_fingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I trot out some timeless tropes.</p>
<p>Jane and Loki are dancers for the American Contemporary Ballet and are partnered for a new production which leads to them getting... familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Me to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to try my hand at writing some soft-core porn and it turns out that I'm obsessed with dance right now.
> 
> I haven't got any experience with dance, so please forgive me and feel free to point out any techniques I misuse or any terminology that I get wrong.

Eleanor had stolen Loki from Rambert for ACB last season, and Jane would say that she’s pleased to be dancing with him, they worked well together, he had a lot of interesting ideas and they were building a good rapport. They had been rehearsing for the company’s latest production for about a week, however something new was happening that day. Loki’s lifts were smooth and effortless, her own feet for the arabesques were perfect, his staccatos so defined, and her precision was born of iron. Their gestures were completely in sync and they were making exquisite lines. She wanted to live in this feeling.

After rehearsals, without saying a word, he pulled her along by the hand easily, they didn’t look at each other, and neither of them smiled coquettishly, but their steps were purposeful. She closed the door behind them to the dressing room that the boys shared, and finally met his eyes then as he picked her up, turning and bracing her against a mirror. They didn’t notice when they knocked over someone’s glitter. She had known he was going to kiss her since their third pass at the choreography, and when he leans in to do so now she fleetingly and unexpectedly finds she enjoys being a ballet cliché. His kiss however didn’t feel like a cliché.

Her breath hitched as he spent several minutes just kissing and licking at the sweat on her collarbone while one hand roamed her back and the other palmed at a breast through her leotard.

“I thought you liked boys,” she whispered teasingly against his lips.

“Not exclusively, I like whom I like.” He shrugged then showed his sharp teeth in a lascivious grin, “and I like that delicious ripe cunt of yours which I’ve been smelling all day.” When they finally got down to fucking, they steal from Fandral’s condom stash. It was awkward getting her tights off and they still managed to rip them, she stifled a laugh against his neck, and he promised he’d get her new ones as he spread her thighs and entered her.

~~~

The next morning before dawn had started to pink the horizon she was running her usual route through the park before rehearsals. The chill was bracing in her lungs, and her blood was singing through her veins. She had something with some swagger playing on her iPod, which was as good an excuse as any for her to dance instead of run. When she sees him coming towards her, she pauses just to admire the physiology of his long lean body, objectively knowing exactly what it can achieve and how much work was put into that achievement.

“Morning Jane, I see your gangsta moves and I’ll raise you…” He breaks into his own mad freestyle, but she’s laughing so hard that she’s too doubled over to respond. So he smiles at her like a winner who’s got ideas about what he wants as a prize which is why they had to find somewhere more secluded so that he could push her back against a tree and kneel down to mouth her through her Skins.

“I’m afraid I’m having some issues of access here,” he comments afterwards despite still managing to make her come with his fingers inside of her and her foot braced against his shoulder.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she pants as she readjusts her clothing.

Their rehearsals are just that much better all day, in one movement she was drawing on his power, while in another she was matching it. Her hands and feet were extensions of his, his melancholy responded to and mirrored her own.

~~~

As dancers, they fall into discipline unconsciously. She finds she needs the routine they develop in order to have a good rehearsal, as if she were winding her clockwork everyday. (Only the details ever change.)

  * Their usual run  
(Weights, resistance bands, her route, or his)
  

  * Breakfast  
(Fruit, Loki’s amazing Egg-white Omelettes, he refuses to eat her box of Frosties)
  

  * And a post-run cool down fuck in his shower before rehearsals.  
(Mouth, clit, cunt, cock, fingers... different combinations)



~~~

Jane goes for what she thinks is an aimless drive only to end up outside of Loki’s place at 4 in the morning, he had laughed in delight when she turned up on a similar whim before and he’d invited her in. They’d had a cup of tea then ended up fucking leisurely on his living room rug. This time she was surprised when she saw a man leaving Loki’s apartment. She was not sure what the protocol was, so she didn’t make eye contact with him as she passed him on the way up. He seemed to be in his 40s, very handsome, and wore an elegant suit. She can’t help thinking about Loki in a new light - Even at 4am that man was not one of those club dregs who you pair off with at the end of the night, but then again she reasoned, neither was Loki.

When she rang the doorbell, and he answered it with a toothbrush in his mouth, he looked happy to see her. “I was just thinking about calling you,” he said around a mouthful of toothpaste, she kissed his cheek to avoid too much of it getting on her face.

“Hey so, can you not fuck anyone else while we are having sex?” she tried to say lightly, as she took her jacket off. She didn’t think of herself as the jealous type, but she could acknowledge that she felt a bit thrown off.

The question was a surprise to him, for a second he was confused before his eyes crinkle in amusement, “Nikolaj? No, no. We don’t… well, that was a long time ago.” She follows him into the bathroom, so that he can spit and rinse.

“Does he show up in the early hours of the morning all the time?” She tries her best but fails at being nonchalant and ends up sounding peevish.

He laughs as he pats his face dry with a towel, “Jane! You think I’m a slut.”

She shrugs, “I guess, in my experience there are a lot of ballet boys who are…”

“Nikolaj's only here for a few days meeting clients, so he’s keeping to Copenhagen time. I thought we could catch up and you know I’m usually already awake.” He then reaches for her waist, so that he can draw her against him and kiss her with his newly minty freshness, “which is why you’re here right now.”

She felt like an idiot and was happy to be distracted by his mouth. She breathed his scent in as they kiss because she loves his clean smell. When they break apart, she says, “he is smoking hot. How do you know him?”

“He was a guest choreographer at Rambert, he’s in design consulting now, but Nic used to dance – Royal Danish in the mid 90s. I think I’ve got some pictures somewhere,” Loki picks up his iPad from the coffee table and flicks through his photos. “There. Isn’t he beautiful?”

Jane smiled. “Yeah.” Loki pulled up some video of Nikolaj in a production of Ashton’s Romeo and Juliet on YouTube; his Tybalt was full of grace, energy and power. Jane and Loki sat on the couch together watching and idly making out.

The making out became less idle, so Loki put the iPad back on the coffee table before pulling Jane’s leggings off. He laid her out pushing up her sweater so that he can feel her skin and he kissed her stomach while he pulled the crotch of her underwear aside to slide a couple of fingers into her already wet heat. Her fingers carded affectionately through his hair.

She thought of Loki on his back in a similar position with Nikolaj between his legs and suddenly it wasn’t enough, all she wanted was Loki’s cock and that was all the decision-making that she felt was necessary. She pushed him gently away so that she could take off her underwear. He sat back on the couch as she knelt down to unbutton his jeans and pull him out. Leisurely, she sucked the tip and then engulfed as much of him with her mouth as she could. Loki let out a harsh breath and she could feel his thighs tremble. She scraped her teeth gently against the head because she knew how much he loved that. She felt his hand reach around to gently cup the back of her head. Once his cock was nice and wet, she was in his lap guiding him into her. His thrusts to meet her were shallow and unhurried, which is perfect, because she was not ready to come, she just wanted to feel him inside her. Her kisses were deep, and hungry, and he was holding her tightly to him at her waist and pulling her forward with his hands cupping her ass. When she drew away from his mouth he looked up at her face; he had a light furrow to his brow and her eyes were hooded as she cupped his face in her hands tenderly. There was nothing he could say, so instead he kissed her back just as hard, with tongue and teeth. He picked her up, with his cock still inside her and took her to the bed, where he fucked her with long strokes, her hips like safe harbour while he watched her face as she came with his cock buried inside of her. It didn’t take much longer for him to follow her and he spent himself deep inside of her.

They practiced privately together now, not only the movement that had been choreographed but their own movement as well, and Jane had never danced like this in her life, she felt like she was burning. His hands on her waist centred her, her fouettés flowed into his pirouettes, and they breathed together.

~~~

They added new nightly routines to book-end their days.

  * Dinner  
(Loki makes it because he doesn’t believe in processed food and Jane would eat junk if left to her own devices)
  

  * Rehearsals debrief  
(Moving through variations that they’d discussed with Eleanor)
  

  * Sex  
(Whether because Jane is breathing in that certain way that means Loki has to have a taste of her, or because Loki’s hands are distracting Jane)



~~~

Jane brought in the last box from her car to find Loki pouring champagne into two of the mismatched mugs that had been in one of the boxes he had brought in for her earlier. “Let’s stop for now and celebrate,” he said handing her one of the mugs.

It didn’t take long before Loki had pulled Jane’s shirt off her, coming up behind her and lifting it off in one motion as she raised her arms for him. He kissed her neck behind the ear before turning her around to mouth at her nipples through the lace of her bra. He was impatient to feel her skin against his though so Loki decided just to take her bra off. He took his own shirt off and pressed against Jane's warmth with his torso, sucking kisses against her neck and then taking her mouth. She cupped his face before he bent down and took her jeans and underwear off slowly. She led the way to his bed naked except for her flats that she toed off when she laid back on to the bed. When he reached for her, it was for her thighs, which he spread wide so that his tongue could linger for a minute at the scar behind her knee from her second knee reconstruction before moving toward her core to taste her saltiness.

When Loki slid back up to kiss her with wet lips, his fly was undone and he had taken out his cock while he had been burying his tongue in her. His cock slid into her waiting heat easily and she suddenly could no longer concentrate on anything else. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lost herself to the delicious push-pull. When she came, Loki’s mouth was there on hers to swallow all of her moans and pants, he followed her soon after with a few extra thrusts, then languidly lapped at a nipple as he came down. He was still moving slowly within her, not quite ready to pull out yet.

She wanted to laugh a few moments later when she realised that he was not coming down but picking the pace back up, but it came out as an exhausted huff against sweaty hair. This time his strokes were languorous, he decided not to touch her clit, or let her do so herself and held her hands above her head with his own, he wanted to take his time to build the tension inside of her just with his cock. Her hips were meeting his with each stroke and she savoured her fullness every time he bottomed out inside her.

When he came this time, his muscles tensed and she pulled him tightly against her so that he would come deep inside of her before he collapsed on top of her, spent. She took her time to revel in the weight of him, before she pulled away from him slightly to roll over beside him and gently traced the lines of the surgical scars on the small of his back before she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke again, she stroked Loki’s brow and whispered, “You did so well.” She kissed his slackened mouth, “you can come for me one more time, can’t you?” He smiled at that but didn’t open his eyes, “rest then, and let me.” She pushed him on to his back so that she could ride him. Loki pulled her against him with slow hands so that he could have access to one of her nipples. When her cunt clenched and rippled around his cock he laved and sucked on her breast, and all she could manage were a few jerky downward thrusts to ride out her orgasm. It doesn’t take much longer before he came again himself while latched to her breast before he collapsed back. She pulled herself off him slowly, and lay on her back, her side flush against his. He sleepily nuzzled the top of her head and then curled around to hold her with one arm over her heaving chest.

~~~

Closing night was a blur of nervous energy. She stage kissed his lips with just the right amount of devastation in her attitude and face as their last scene ended. As the lights went down and other dancers moved into position around them he stole a real one before she moved away. He didn’t need to say the words and she didn’t need to hear them.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why a Loki/Jane Dance AU? I feel it's hardly my fault if both Natalie Portman and Tom Hiddleston have repeatedly demonstrated their enthusiasm for dancing. 
> 
> Dorky dancing in the park is courtesy of all the dance shenanigans those two have indulged in over the years. Including Natalie's booty-shaking in costume on the set of The Other Boleyn Girl, and of course Tom's knee-slapper in Korea.
> 
> "Dance Me to the End of Love" is a Leonard Cohen song.
> 
> And just in case this doesn't come out clearly, this is not about turning someone gay straight, this Loki was not one to discriminate between girls and guys.
> 
> Also, if it helps to know:
> 
> -Nikolaj is based on Mads Mikkelsen who used to be a dancer  
> -I imagine that Loki and Jane are dancing to "Corpus Christi Carol".
> 
> Finally, mad love to the Pina Bausch documentary by Wim Wenders for the specific inspiration for this fic.


End file.
